


Where are you, Death?

by DelicateSpore20



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Confused Pennywise, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff, Love, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-11 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12926472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateSpore20/pseuds/DelicateSpore20
Summary: Being in a relationship with Henry Bower's came with mental and physical pain.An unlikely foe becomes your savior? Will he save you in time?





	1. Chapter 1

I cringed as an arm went around me, the feeling of nausea hitting me subtly. The mullet boy looked into my face, the one covered in small bruises. The one that also was covered in drug store makeup, he smiled down at me. The power he must feel to have me at his whim, to know that I won't ever leave him. I shivered, looking away. My eyes casting over the crowd of people, the noise like static. I wasn't grounded anymore, everyday I wondered if Henry would kill me. No matter what I did, it just made him more angry. The worst beatings came when his dad upset him, those were the ones I didn't think I'd survive. 

The relationship hadn't started abusive, I just wanted to help him. After he found out I loved him, it all went to shit. He was my first love, and he used that to his constant advantage. There wasn't a time now that I don't remember being covered in my own blood, or feeling safe. His friends saw these beatings but never did anything, they just watched silently. Patrick often joining in, either holding me down as Henry kicked the shit out of me. Henry never let him hit me though, he kept that luxury to himself. The bell rang, I wiggled out from under the man's arm. 

He stared at me with slight annoyance in his eyes, "Gotta get to class, I can't be late again." I mumbled out. Ducking my head through the crowd, he snatched my wrist back. Jerking me to him, my wrist audibly popping. I yelped as I came to contact with his chest, he forced me to look at him. My heart was pounding against my ribs, "I'll see you after school." he gritted his teeth. I nodded, hurrying off again. 

That meant he wasn't happy, he was going to show me why I couldn't just leave when I wanted. I swallowed hard, tears leaked down my face. Smearing the foundation, and probably exposing my skin. I ran to the bathroom, slamming the door closed. I let the tears fall, I just wanted out. I wanted to be able to enjoy life, not live on the edge of it. Finally, after wiping away all the tears, I exited the stall. 

I stared at the face in the mirror, it was unrecognizable. A black eye, bruised forehead, and a busted cheek. This was nothing compared to the rest of my body, I splashed water on my face. The remaining bit of the makeup sliding off, and into the sink. The bathroom door shutting made me jump, I turned to find Beverly Marsh staring at me with wide eyes. She didn't say anything, we had been common strangers up to this point. However, instead of just walking around she raised a hand to my face. Examining the handy work, I flinched away.

"He's going to kill you one day." she said looking me over, I nodded. Like I didn't know what would happen, but it was easier to say I'd leave then it actually being done. She rubbed my shoulder as she turned to go to the stall, I smiled thanking her. I hurriedly exited the bathroom, looking around the hall. Everyone was in their classes, I made my way to find more makeup. Henry would go ballistic if he knew I was showing this much, I held my breath when I saw him at my locker. 

His face grew angrier when he saw my bruises, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he growled out jerking me closer by the arm. "I-I was coming t-to get my m-makeup. I promise Henry I wouldn't-" a slap to my face split my lip, blood trickled down my chin. I stared in shock, he never showed violence at school. I blinked at him, his face unnerving. "Get the fuck out of this school before I show everyone what a dead body looks like." he spat, I grabbed my bag and flew out of the school. 

My feet stomped gravel as I ran, not sure if he would come after me. I kept looking behind me, hoping that he wouldn't be there. To my relief there was no one behind me, I started walking calmly. Clutching myself, I sniffled. What a shitty life for a 17 year old. Maybe, when I turned 18 in a couple months I could leave. I could finally escape the claws known as the Bower's gang, "Are you okay, miss?" a man startled me. 

He was tall, brown hair combed to the side. His eyes a piercing blue, he had his hands tucked in his pockets. "I-I- uh yeah. I'm okay." I promised, unable to break eye contact. "Are you sure, little one?" the man questioned, this whole interaction feeling intimate. I felt butterflies float in my stomach, a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time. I smiled up at the man, he seemed celestial. This man seemed so sincere, and I couldn't imagine someone like him talking to me. 

"Be brave, beautiful." the man smiled, within a blink he was gone. I squeezed my eyes hard, had it been a hallucination? I rubbed my head, but turned back to get home as soon as possible. Maybe that had been my subconscious warning me, telling me to run far away. Finally, I arrived at my house, I felt my face flare red. My parents probably weren't home yet, they had busy lives to attend to after all. I creaked the door open, "Mom? Dad?" I called out. The house was quiet, they weren't home. 

I sighed thanking whatever God was watching, I hurried up to my room. I stripped into my pajamas, ready to sleep off this nightmare. I locked my window, just in case Henry decided to beat me in my sleep. I snuggled down, and before I knew it I passed out into the darkness.


	2. The Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry isn't happy that you decided to lock your window.

I awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed. I stretched, and felt myself freeze. I looked at the window, the lock was almost broken. Had Henry tried to get in? Or, it could be broken from the last time Henry got angry. I shrugged my shoulders, what was done was done. I turned on my bathroom light, it blinded me at first. Blinking into the mirror, I realized some of my bruises were faded. My lip stung, and it had scabbed a little bit. Otherwise my body felt a little better, escaping the beating for once. 

I was happy that it was a Saturday, meaning I didn't have to go to school. Beverly Marsh wouldn't be able to judge me, or my actions. A honk outside made me jump, I turned to peak. Henry was standing outside of Belch's car, hands crossed angrily. I took a deep breath, tossing on a coat. I hurried down the stairs, "Going out, honey?" my mom called. "Yeah ma! I'll be home soon." I called back, pulling the door open. 

Henry smiled, he was in a good mood today. I approached, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Hey baby girl." he greeted, smacking my behind as I crawled in. I yelped, and glared at him. "Where are we going?" I asked, as we pulled out of the driveway. "The Quarry." Henry wiggled his eyebrows at me, I felt heat rise in my chest. The last time we went to the Quarry, he had almost broke my ribs. "Why?" I asked quietly, unsure if it was for the broken window lock. 

He shrugged, "The loser's are gonna be there I believe." he commented. This didn't make it any better, I hated watching them torture kids. Especially ones that were so young, he had nothing better to do. As bad as his beatings hurt, I'd rather him hit me then them. Especially that poor Mike kid, these racist pieces of trash never left him alone. Apparently, Henry watched my face and growled out, "What? You getting your panties wet for one of those freaks?". My eyes shot wide, I shook my head wildly. "I'm only yours, Henry." I reassured, knowing this was the trick to make him soft. 

He grinned, to kind of rub in that I was in fact on his side. (Even if I wasn't), I crawled over the backseat and straddled his lap. He rubbed my hair down, and for a moment I forgot that he was abusive. It was as if we were first dating again, and he still loved me. He yanked my hair back when we arrived, I cried out. He dragged me out of the car, and let go. I massaged the burning area, sure that he had taken half of my hair with him. "Sorry baby but we have to be fast with these turds." Henry commented, eyes darting around for their bikes. To my surprise there was only one, a broken diorama lay on the ground. 

The new kid, I never really caught his name. He wasn't really new but, no one knew his name. I grimaced to myself, he had been the target of the group for a week. "Ah, tits is here." Patrick licked his lips, the nickname even stung me. As if on cue, the chubby boy appeared from the woods edge. He must've taken a pee break, he spotted the group and his eyes got wide. "Grab him!" Henry shoved Belch forward, and Patrick ran with. They had him within a matter of minutes, the boy struggled. 

Fear plastered on his face, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see what they'd do or hear it, I was so tired of just standing there. A scream made me open my eyes, I felt my own mouth fall open when I saw what was happening. Henry had taken his knife, and was carving into the kid's stomach. "Henry! Don't you think that's too much?" I cried out, jerking his arm away. His eyes met mine, and it was almost primal. 

He shoved me down, and went back to what he was doing. I couldn't take this, I grabbed the knife and threw it. "That's my dad's! He'll kill me." Henry cried, scrambling to his feet. The chubby kid looked at me, almost fearing for us both. I grabbed him, jerking him towards the woods. "Come on!" I cried out, and we ran. I could hear Henry yell for them to get us, but all I could focus on was my heart beating out of my chest. 

We were both soaked, the poor kid was panting. Cheeks bright red, and his shirt was stained. "What the fuck happened to you?" the smart mouthed Richie yelled from the mouth of a sewer pipe, "No time to time explain, go!" I yelled. We all trotted through the grey water, one of the kids almost throwing up. I thought it was Eddie but couldn't be sure, we could all hear Patrick behind us. "Go!" I ushered them, I would stay behind. 

His flame came into view, lighting the tunnel. A hand grabbed me, I went to scream but it was the boy from the street. The hallucination, I thought. "Shhh." He whispered, he dragged me out of the tunnel. The loser's were on the hill looking around for me, I looked back and he was gone. I shook my head, what the hell was going on? I didn't hesitate and hurried up the hill, to get the hell out of the way. 

The kid was hurt really badly, we stopped by the pharmacy. Sending two of them in to get supplies, I felt guilt trap me. My boyfriend had done this, my monster. "I'm so sorry." I rubbed his shoulder, the shy kid just nodded looking down. "Your asshole mullet wearing boyfriend did this, didn't he?" Richie asked, I nodded looking away. "Why'd you save him?" Richie asked, no end to his no filter mouth. I shrugged my shoulders, I didn't know. 

I blinked surprised as Beverly Marsh rounded the corner with the two losers, we made eye contact. "Hey, new kid on the block." she winked at the chubby kid who in return looked down shyly. She looked at me once more, and I nodded at her. She knew who did this, and she was silently thanking me for standing up. She reassured the new kid once more, and waltzed away. "Come on doctor! This kid is leaking hamburger freaking helper!" Richie shoved Eddie into the kid, who protested as his face almost came directly with blood. 

-Later that day- 

I hadn't been able to get that guy out of my head, he had saved me twice. But never left his name, or even hinted that he knew me. I had never seen him before but, he just felt so familiar. I wasn't for sure but, I knew there would be consequences to my actions today. At least if I died, I know that I would've helped someone. I hope that's what I was remembered for, not as Bower's slave. I shook my head at the thought, would my parents even notice I was missing? 

I rubbed my arms, the constant waiting making me sick. Every creak my house made, I felt as if it was him. Coming to slit my throat, to end me for disobeying him. I suddenly heard an engine outside, it couldn't be my parents. I held my breath intently listening, I heard a car door slam. I scrambled to the door, dead bolting it closed. I again waited, my heart in my throat. "I know you're in there, slut." Henry's voice bellowed outside, I bit my tongue. The car drove away, he was alone. 

This was the worst beatings, the ones he kept private. "You know, I'll break down this fucking door." he growled out the warning, my fingers slid on the lock. It clicked and he pushed the door open, I stepped back. My hands held up, his eyes were wild. His hair sticking up on every end, he shut the door behind him. Locking it, I backed up more. His hands were in fists, I still had my hands up. 

"What you did back there, was unacceptable." he stepped forward, smirking when I stepped back. "I just didn't want to see you, hurt that kid anymore. That was way too far, Henry." I squeaked out, wrong answer. His long arm reached out and grabbed my hair. He yanked me to the floor, "Don't talk back to me. You lost my dad's knife.". My scalp stung, a knee to my face made me see stars. My cheek bursting with pain, I felt tears slide down my face. I wouldn't scream, I knew better. Another blow was hit to my face, reopening the wound on my lip. 

He slung my head down onto the ground, I tried to lift myself up. He kicked me hard in the chest, successfully knocking the breath out of me. He began just kicking, the relentless blows making me gag. I could taste blood, it coated my teeth. A small puddle was forming, and I could barely hear. "Henry, please-" I tried to get my voice slurring, "You're killing me." I begged. I could only see stars, he just laughed. 

Then, a scream. I couldn't see what was going on, but I heard a shuffle. Then a body hit the ground beside me, Henry was unconscious. Hands wrapped around me, lifting me in the air. My face pressed against their chest, they smelled sweet. I cried out as the shuffle of my body, made me sting. "I know baby, it's okay." the voice was familiar, I wasn't for sure who it was. I felt a comforting buzz, and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These hurt to wriiiite but it gets better eventually, I promise! 
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> ~DS


	3. The Sewers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were in pain, and in a mysterious place. Where would it go from here?

I awoke to my body screaming, I could barely open my eyes. I tried to roll over, but my body protested. I cried out silently, clutching my arms together. "Don't move too much, little one." the voice sent a jolt in my system, "Please don't hurt me anymore, Henry." I raised my arms to cover my face. A displeased noise came from the direction of the voice, "I'm not Henry, he won't hurt you anymore." the voice assured me, I felt myself relax slightly. "Am I dead?" I asked honestly, was this purgatory? Was I being punished for not helping people sooner? Finally my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could hear water dripping from somewhere. 

"Where am I?" I asked quietly, my throat was dry leaving my voice scratchy. "My home." the voice answered, sounding hesitant. "Who are you?" I asked, curiosity overwhelming me. "You can call me - Bill." he answered, the name spilling from his lips quickly. "Where's Henry?" I asked disorientated still, my mind whirling. "You didn't kill him, did you?" I asked my imagination, that's what this had to be. My imagination, a coma dream. "No, I should've though. He hurt you, so badly." he answered, fingers reaching out and touching my face. I winced, pain blossomed there. 

I winced hard as I sat up, the room spun for just a second. I was in what seemed to be the sewer system, steel pipes lined the ceiling. "Why are we in the sewer?" I asked, I had never been down this far. I'm sure no one had, except for sewage men. He didn't answer my question but, his blue eyes pierced mine. "You aren't going to get to leave, for awhile." he said truthfully, I felt fear strike in my heart. "Why not?" I asked, picking at the ground. "You are too hurt, you need to heal. Then, if you wish, you can leave." the man answered, turning his head away. He stood his shadow draping my being, I felt the butterflies again. 

He looked back curiously, "Such a strange creature." he murmured to himself. He started to walk towards a hole in the wall, "Where are you going?" I asked my voice straining. I didn't want to be down here by myself, especially since I couldn't possibly leave. He smiled, seeming pleased with my needy nature. "I must feed but, I'll return shortly enough." the way he said it seemed, almost comical. Like a foreigner trying to grasp what English sounded like, I nodded. My stomach growled, I hadn't eaten since the day before. "Could you - maybe grab some food for me too?" I asked, his head turned to the side. 

"Of course, my pet." he purred, completely disappearing from my view. I had an odd feeling, but I pushed it away. I was exhausted, and my body was aching for sleep. I let myself drift back to the darkness. My bodies aching subsiding, as I drifted into a dream. 

The dream was of balloons, thousands of red balloons. Beckoning me, showing me the way towards a light. I tried to follow them but, I could hear voices calling for me to come back. "Come to me." the lullaby voice was calling among the balloons, I needed to get to that voice. However, I felt the need as well to stay here with the whispers. "Don't go." the voices whispered, I saw a zip of yellow. I turned in the dream, and Patrick's hands clasped my face. They were covered in blood, his hair was matted. "Don't go! It's a trap!" he warned, I jerked out of his grip. I was falling, and falling. 

I jolted awake, sweat beaded my forehead. It was darker than ever in the sewer, night fall must be here. "Hello?" I called out, my heart still pounding from the dream. "Ah, the little one is finally awake." the man appeared in front of me, holding a cigarette to his lips. I sighed in relief, I wasn't alone. This coma seemed to be like a lucid dream, I could control whether I was alone or not. "I brought you some, food." he said in a bland voice, he held a bag. Inside contained some snack cakes, and a chicken sandwich. 

I ate it quickly, my stomach feeling immediately better. I sighed in pleasure, and I realized the man- Bill was staring. I felt my cheeks heat up, and I looked away. "I need to examine your wounds." he said after a bit of silence, I nodded hesitantly. His face was near mine in a matter of seconds, my lip was bruised. The blood still dried there, the man stuck his finger to it. I hissed, blood now staining the appendage. He stuck the finger in his mouth, he closed his eyes. 

I made a puke noise, and he opened them. "Gross, dude." I grimaced, wiping the rest of it on my hand. He shrugged his shoulders, and continued to examine. Mostly I was just bruised pretty badly, all my bones still intact. I sighed in relief, less for my parents to spend on me. "Do my parents miss me?" I questioned the man who sat cross legged across from me now, "I'm not sure." he answered thinking. That was weird, I figured that the hallucination would give something away. "Did the doctors say when I would come to?" I asked Bill, they say you can hear people even when unconscious. 

He looked confused now, "We're not in a hospital." he answered. I felt my heart plummet, I was awake. I was alive, and with a stranger. I looked around, had he kidnapped me from my house? "What's wrong, little one?" he questioned, looking around the area for an intruder. "Why did you kidnap me?" I struggled with this information, there was no way. "I didn't kidnap you, I am making sure you're okay." his eyebrows were knitted with anger. I was surprised, he seemed genuinely upset that I had assumed this. 

"So...I could leave whenever I wanted?" I asked, tucking my knees to my chest. He seemed displeased, and reluctantly nodded. I sighed in relief, he really was just looking after me. Keeping me safe from the Bower's gang, "How did you know I needed help?" I asked. This was something I was curious about, how did he know I was in trouble? He seemed panicked by my observation, "I uh- I was passing by, and saw through a window." I narrowed my eyes but accepted the answer. 

"I guess, you're like my guardian angel huh?" I joked, he again turned his head to the side. I rolled my eyes, how naive was this guy? I yawned stretching, I had slept forever but never could seem to be fully awake. I lay my head down once more, "Go to sleep, little one." he cooed. His words soothed me somehow, "I wanna go home tomorrow." I mumbled sleepily. He nodded, and I was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do believe that the reader would need some time to mentally get over being abused for so long.   
> Pennywise is no therapist but the objective of not having to worry about mundane things, would help them heal. 
> 
> Happy Reading!   
> ~DS


	4. Will the truth Come?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something isn't right about "Bill", what could it be?  
> It boils over, and will drown or float?

I awoke in another cold sweat, this nightmare urging me to run away further. My natural instincts telling me something was wrong but, I was away from Henry? I rubbed the hair out of my face, it had become less sore now. I was healing but, I still was paranoid that he would come to finish me off. I shivered at the thought, rubbing my arms. The air in the sewer's seemed tense, I couldn't hear much of anything. For once, I noticed a beam of light streaming down into the hole. Weird, I thought to myself. I reached my hand up, touching the tip of what I assumed was an opening. There was flat ground, something was up here. My curiosity won the decision to check it out, after all Bill couldn't mind right? It's the sewers, not a home, public property. 

My bones protested but, I was becoming stir crazy. I jumped grabbing onto the ledge, I pulled. My arms shaking, after all of this I really needed to work out. I scrambled up, and was greeted with an intense odor. I looked around, letting my eyes adjust to the new darkness. The light from before was coming from a crack in the ceiling, otherwise the darkness consumed the place. I walked around, trying to find exactly where I was. I gagged when the smell overwhelmed me at this point, I stepped forward and heard a crunch. 

A toy train lay in rubble underneath my foot, seeming to have been there a while. How strange, how did a toy get all the way down here? I let a gasp escape when I finally noticed the pile of discarded items, "Holy shit." I mumbled out. I squinted, and I almost vomited. Above all of the toys were children hanging there, almost as if suspended in the air. All the missing children, all the faces I had seen around town. Including Patrick, his shirt covered in dried blood. Just like in the dream, he was dead just like the nightmare. 

I stepped back, tears streaking my face. What kind of monster was taking care of me? I fell back onto my hands, my legs under able to hold me any longer. "So you know." a voice echoed across the walls, I looked around. Bill stood in the corner, his eyes bright red. A cigarette ember burned in the darkness, he stepped forward into my view. His nose and down was covered in blood, his hands dripped. "What the fuck is going on?!" I cried out, suddenly feeling foolish for trusting someone I didn't know. 

He almost smelled the air, as if sensing my fear. He threw the cigarette on the ground, snuffing it out with his boot. "I have to eat too, y'know?" he mocked, stepping towards me. "You eat children? You sick fuck." I spat out, eyeing him up and down. He raked his hand through his hair, "That's cannibalistic." I continued my voice wavering. He laughed, it came out higher pitched than I would've expected. "Not exactly. I'm not human, so it's not cannibalistic to me." he shrugged his shoulders, as if killing someone was normal. I shook my head, tears clung to my lashes. This blurred my vision, and I could feel my heart thumping so hard in my throat. 

He reached out, I presumed to move the strands of hair out of my face. I flinched away, "Don't touch me." I whispered out. Betrayal, ignorance, and fear was raking my mind. I was so stupid, so dumb to trust someone I didn't even fucking know. I didn't know where my common sense went, those damn blue eyes. "If you're beating yourself up, don't. I'm a different being, I know how to take control." his eyes flashed blue, almost proving his point. "Listen, I-I don't know what you've done to me. I've never let an earthly woman consume me, not as much as you have. It's messing with my head, I don't want to eat you. Well eat you, as in consume you." I felt sick. His eyes flicked from blue to red back to blue. 

"Why do you look normal?" I questioned, scooting further away. "I take many forms-" he transformed in front of me, a clown stood there. Towering even taller than the man he was before, he cackled. Jumping from foot to foot, doing some weird dance. I looked away, looking for an exit. "I want to go home." I croaked out, he had promised he'd let me go. He waggled his finger in my face, "I can't let you go that easily." an unknown feeling struck me. He wrapped his arms around me, I hit him hard on the chest. Tears flooded my eyes, dripping off of my chin. I fought against him, "You're no better than he is!" I yelled punching harder.

He didn't say anything but held me tighter, "I hate you! You liar! You fucking sicko!" I screamed out. He was looking down at me his red eyes piercing me, I hated him. With my entire core, I hated this thing. "You don't hate me, little one. You just don't know your own desires yet. I do not take care of others, my kind is not that way. I am not sorry for what I have done to survive, but I apologize that I have stolen from the innocent." his voice sounded strange, like he was trying hard to tell me this. 

I shook my head, I didn't want to hear excuses. I didn't want to admit that I had grown close to Bill, to something capable of this. The feeling was there, underneath all of the hurt that had happened in the past few months. I felt for this thing, I felt as if I couldn't live without it. I hated that he was right, I hated that he knew how much he meant to me. I craved for his affection when I was alone, I craved for his attention. Maybe, this is what Stockholm syndrome was. I shook my head, disgusted completely with myself. 

"When do I get to go home?" I asked once again, trying to get out of his hold. He let me go, making sure I wasn't making a run for it. "Soon. Once you're healed." he promised, but I felt a bad taste in my mouth. "How do I know you're not lying?" I questioned, the thing turned back into Bill. The familiar face I had fallen asleep to so many times, the one that had given me the strength once before. He didn't say anything but smashed his lips into mine, I expected cold lips. Rough ones, that were covered in saliva. However, his lips were soft caressing mine perfectly. He tasted sweet, it was almost intoxicating. 

I couldn't will myself to pull away, and the clown seemed to be eating me alive. His tongue raking over my teeth, and my tongue. He broke contact, staring at me, staring through me. We were both panting, looking at each other. "That's your promise." he answered, turning and going back to the dark corner. To eat whatever he had been feasting on before I caught him, I cringed away back to the hole. I didn't want to know, I didn't want to see the remaining bits of someone I knew. "I've started eating the bad, they taste juicer." he called after me, laughing as I made gagging noises. 

Maybe, being stuck down here for longer, wouldn't be so bad right? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I'm so happy that a lot of you have taken interest in my writing! :)
> 
> I take the criticisms very serious, and I appreciate them so much <3 
> 
> It helps me become a better writer. Hope you like the chapter! 
> 
> Happy reading!  
> ~DS


	5. The Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally healed, will the devil keep his promise?   
> Or, will you have to live in darkness for the rest of your days?

Days seem to blur together, I would awake to being alone. Then, not soon after I would be brought food and water. He would make sure I ate all of it, and would sit with me. Almost trying to get me to trust him again, I couldn't help the mistrust I still felt towards the thing. He had still eaten children that didn't deserve it, children whose family missed them a lot. I tried not to think about it, otherwise I became so disgusted I would vomit. He had kept his promise, he only ate the bad people. Not the innocent any longer, and it made me feel a bit better. 

Today seemed different, I awoke to find it beside me. His eyes were closed but, I knew he wasn't sleeping. He only went into hibernation, he had told me. I stared at his face, well the face he had taken form of. The eyelashes were long, and his cheekbones were stunning. I hesitated, reaching out to touch. The skin was smooth, and he shuddered under the touch. I withdrew my hand, clearing my throat. "Are you here still because I get to leave today?" I asked quietly, I for the past few days hadn't brought up leaving. It seemed to make him angry, I didn't want him to hurt me. 

He took a long moment to answer but nodded, curling his fingers around my wrist. My hand was tiny compared to his, maybe that's why he called me little one. I sat on the mattress, my hair curling around my head. I wasn't for sure how long it had been, I wonder if people were still looking for me? I wonder if Henry would still be after me? I felt my heart leap, and then red eyes were inches from mine. Bill stared at me, eyes scanning, listening. "You're afraid." he stated, sniffing once again. I felt vulnerable when he did that, like he could see right through me. 

"Henry- I was wondering if he'd come after me." I shrugged my shoulders like it wasn't a big deal, he pandered what'd I said. "I could, eat him." he said it in the goofy clown voice, I cracked a smile. He thumped his index finger against my chin, almost in a loving manner. Butterflies soared like birds in my stomach, as if they wanted out. "Do you really have to go back?" he asked, almost sounding child like. I stared at him, suddenly feeling bad. "I need to see my family." I said, if they even cared I had been gone. 

He raked his fingers through my tangled hair, combing it to the side. "Then, I guess you have to go." he mumbled, his eyes flashing red. This was what I assumed was an internal battle with his galaxy self, still unable to cope with actual feelings. He lifted me up by my hand gently, as if afraid I'll break. I felt tears threatening to appear but I didn't let them, I was sad but why? So many confusing feelings, and I wasn't for sure what they meant. 

We were above ground before I knew it, the old Neibolt house. I should've known this place would lead to the sewers, it had been abandoned for years. I shivered when the air hit me, the warmth embracing my body. It was strange to see grass again, to feel the heat of the sun. Bill stood awkwardly from the doorway, leaning against it. Seeming to act casual but, I could tell he was freaking out. 

I waved to him, and he waved back. "You know how to find me." he mumbled, and he was gone. As if disappearing from air, I blinked hard. Convincing myself I hadn't just made it all up, that I wasn't hallucinating someone extraterrestrial. I opened the door, it creaked and slammed against the wall. I winced at the noise, birds chirped in the distance. I can smell the fresh air, I took a step outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! Look at me putting two chapters out in one day, I'm proud :)
> 
> Hope you like the story as I go. 
> 
> I make decisions as I go, so it's like I'm reading along with you all!
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> ~DS


	6. Is Freedom really Free?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will old habits come back to haunt you?

I had arrived home, covered in what I imagine to be dirt. My parents had been hysterical, asking me all sorts of questions, ones I didn't know how to answer. My father had warned he'd move us far away from here if I wanted, it was tempting but the idea of being away from Bill, was surprisingly agonizing. I had finally settled into bed after a hot bath, my parents had notified the police I was found. My father knocked on my door for the fifth time, "Yeah?" I called out. I heard a sigh at the door, I imagine of relief. "Hunny, I know you're emotionally damaged right now. Are you sure you don't want to press charges? While it's still fresh in your mind?" he questioned, looking at me like I was insane. I nodded, and he shut the door quietly. 

If I pressed charges, it would be against Henry not Bill. I hadn't realized how much my life revolved around Bill until now, I ached to be back with him. I shook the idea from my head, I couldn't spend eternity down in the sewer. I had no idea what day it was, apparently I had been gone for a month. A whole month of being invisible, a lot can happen in a month. Apparently, there had been search parties for me. People who didn't even know me looked, and I had a pained feeling that they didn't look for Georgie. A kid who had went missing way before me, one that left his brother traumatized. 

I groaned to myself, I would have to tell the police something. They would probably think I ran away otherwise but, I needed to keep it off my mind. The survivors guilt was intense in me, something kept that monster from devouring me. He said it was some strong feeling, I could only imagine it was love. A monster feeling human love for the first time, he had described it to me many times. Somehow, it felt right. Almost, like we were soul mates. Something I had never believed in, then again I didn't believe in aliens until now. 

I rolled over gripping my pillow tight, it was apparently the weekend giving me time to decide everything. It was going to be tough, I imagine there would be a lot more questions. A lot more accusations, and a lot less Bill. I imagined him alone in the sewer, just laying in the cold. I imagine he probably thought I was never coming back, I didn't know if he was right. 

I dreamed of him, he was laying next to me in my bed. He stared up at the ceiling, looking deep in thought. "Still in Bill form huh?" I questioned him, looking over at his blue eyes. He nodded, "It makes me remember of when I first saw you, and I just want to relive it." his answer was sad. "You don't have to stay in that form, y'know? I'm not afraid of you anymore." as I said this, I realized it was true. His blue eyes shined brighter, almost burning my core. 

I jolted out of my bed when a hand touched my forehead, my mom's wide eyes stared back. "Sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you. I made breakfast, was wondering if you were hungry?" she questioned, looking over my frame. I still looked the same, Bill or I guess Pennywise was good about it. "Who hunny?" my mom questioned confused, I didn't realize I had said it out loud. I looked down at my hands, "Nothing ma, I just want to go to the library later." I mumbled out. She looked perplexed, and bit her lip. "I promise I'll be home before dark, and you can even send dad with me if you want." I pleaded, I hadn't been back a full day and was already suffocated. 

She sighed out rubbing my leg, "We won't treat you like a lion in a cage, but please be back before dark. Or find a way to call me, and let us know." she thumped my chin with her thumb. I loved my mom, she reminded me so much of myself. I hugged her tight, and hopped out of bed. She had made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast. A feast, I was happily hungry and devoured two plates. "Thanks mom." I smiled and she took my plates, I needed to leave as soon as possible. 

It felt nice to be able to wear a tank top and skirt, no bruises to hide when I wasn't around Henry. I walked down the street, relishing in the sun. It had been so dark, and cold down there. I shivered remembering it, people stared as I passed. The one survivor of the kidnappings, I felt self conscious. As if I was on trial, and it was my fault all their kids were missing. I shook the feeling, Pennywise was a better person now. I hustled into the library, grabbing book after book of history. I needed to see exactly how long ago Pennywise came to Derry, probably a super old man. I snickered to myself at the idea of Pennywise with a cane, yelling at kids to get out of his sewers. 

I was so deep in my book I didn't realize that someone had sat beside me, I jumped when they touched my arm. Henry Bowers stared back at me, I blinked hard. "Uhm." was all I could muster out, I didn't know what to say. The last time I had saw him, he had beat me senseless. I flinched away from his fist, "Now baby girl, where have you been?" he cooed. I felt sick all over again, I shook my head hard. "You get kidnapped by your boyfriend or somethin'?" he growled out, and I felt the familiar feeling of fear. "Henry- you beat the shit out of me, and were surprised when someone saved me?" I questioned him, eyes angry. 

He seemed surprised by this reaction, I never was defiant with him. I felt strength in knowing he couldn't hurt me, Pennywise would kill him. He tsked me, looking over my arms. I scooted away from him, looking around for any help I could get. No one was looking in our direction now, as if I was already old news. "Henry, I don't want to be with you anymore. You're abusive, and scum." I spat out, looking at him in disgust. I was no longer in love with him, and he no longer would have any hold. His face grew angry, "You think you're better than me, slut?" he growled out. I swallowed hard, I wouldn't let him see I was afraid. 

"You better fucking watch your back. Next time, no one will save you. Whether you like it or not, you'll always be a Bower's girl." he shoved his chair back, and knocked the books off the table. I sighed, bending to pick them up. I hated this damn town, I hated everyone in it. I began reading once again, and in almost every picture I could see him in the back. Children had went missing for centuries, and no one seemed to question it. I wonder why Derry hadn't done anything about it, why they turned a blind eye to it. 

I shook my head, adults never really did listen. I glanced at the clock it was seven p.m, it would be getting dark soon. I had spent most of my day in the library, almost like when I was younger. I placed the books away, and waved bye to the librarian. "Glad to see you safe, honey." the older lady called, and I smiled back at her. She had always been sweet to me others, not so much. There wasn't a lot of kids wondering around, the curfew was still set. I was glad for that, no good kids out this late. 

I squinted, the street lights started to turn on. I looked around, and spotted a toll phone. I dialed my mom, she answered on the first ring. "Hey ma, I'm headed home now. I just left the library." I explained, hearing the relief in her voice. "Okay sweetie, be careful." she replied, we exchanged I love you's and I hung up. I suddenly felt self conscious about Henry, would he attack me tonight? I held my breath, listening to any noises. I still felt scared, shuffling uncomfortably from foot to foot. 

I wonder- I cut my thought off, "Pennywise, are you there?" I called out. I waited, and heard nothing. I sighed, I figured that was too good to be true. I walked constantly looking behind me, paranoid at every rustle. I heard a particularly loud rustle, I turned staring into the darkness. Embers flew as the person emerged, "You rang, sweetheart?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. I felt relief flush through me, Bill flicked his cigarette. He was acting so human like, maybe he was trying for me? He sniffed the air, looking around. "What are you afraid of?" he questioned, pulling me close. 

I relaxed into his embrace, "I ran into Henry, he threatened that- I would always be a Bower's girl." I explained. His eyes flashed red, and orange. He walked beside me, listening. I wondered how he always knew where I was, he listened. I had the strong urge to hold his hand, I reached out intertwining our fingers. He seemed surprised, and curiously looked at our hands. "What is this?" he questioned, examining them closely. "We're holding hands, you do that when you like someone." I explained, blushing slightly. He smiled, and squeezed three times. I was grinning like an idiot when we reached my house, I stopped right outside the door. 

I felt sick, I didn't want to say goodbye. He looked like an injured dog, he was always animal like. To my surprise the door behind me opened, I stumbled back. My mom blinked at me, and I felt my face flush red. She stared between Bill and I, staring at his blue eyes. "Uh, w-who is this?" she forced smiled at me, I gulped I was going to get it later. "This is Bill, ma. He helped me when I got bullied at school (half lie), and he wanted to make sure I made it home safe." I explained, she smiled after a minute. "Thank you for keeping her safe, if you're ever in the neighborhood, don't be afraid to stop by for dinner." she waved him goodbye, and shut the door. 

She looked down at me, "Now, dear-" she began. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah mom I know, no boys-" I began to go over the practiced speech. She interrupted me however, "-That is one hunk of a man. You got yourself a keeper." she winked, and hummed. My mouth dropped open, and I felt my ears burn. "Mom!" I squealed, swatting her arms. She burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but grin. I guess he was a looker, and a keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see an end in sight for this fic just yet! 
> 
> Hope everyone stays tuned :) 
> 
> Happy Reading!  
> ~DS


	7. A Close Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It finally catches up with you, what will be decided?

It had been a week, I was finally ready to go back to school. I had been putting it off, hoping that my parents would let me be home schooled. My father had told me that they had to get back to work this week, they didn't have time for all the paper work. I sighed, laying back in my bed. I was nervous, would everyone stare at me? Would there be questions? Well of course there'd be questions, I was the only that made it out alive so far. Speaking of school, I'd have to face Henry finally. I didn't think I was ready, he had never been this angry. Even when he beat the shit out of me, and almost killed me. 

He wanted me to be his, forever and that was worse than death. I couldn't imagine loving him again, Pennywise was the only one on my mind. He had been appearing more frequently in my dreams, seeming clingy. I wasn't for sure why but, I wasn't complaining. I felt safe knowing he was watching, protecting me from afar. "Come on dear! You'll be late." my mom called, I hopped up. I shimmed on a pair of overalls, a striped shirt under it helping make it almost fashionable. I slipped on a pair of sneakers, they were still heavily scuffed from the sewers. I tossed my backpack over my shoulder, and trotted down the stairs. 

My mom stared at me smiling, almost like everything was normal. "You ready?" she asked, tucking my hair behind my ear. I nodded, radiating nervousness. "Remember, if anyone starts trouble with you just call. I will save you, plus it lets me leave the office." she winked, kissing me on the forehead. I waved as I started the walk to the school, it was another warm day. The sun burning my scalp, I was surprised I wasn't tan by this time. I didn't really tan anyways, only freckled. 

As I approached the school, it was just as I left it. Kids were talking outside, lounging around. Buses were pulling in an out, leaving the smell of exhaust in the air. I had missed it, I had missed my classes. I pushed the doors open, and to my relief everyone basically ignored me. I smiled, making my way through the hall. This was easier than I had thought, "Guess you're not a pile of skin after all." a familiar voice called out to me, I rolled my eyes. Richie Tozier, never knew how to shut his mouth. "Nope, guess I was too annoying for him to keep." I sneered back, joking of course. He smiled and trotted off with Eddie who was yelling at him, apparently Richie had touched him. 

I sat in my first class, sighing as the familiar crowd hustled in. To my surprise, the school girl bully Greta sat in front of me. She popped her gum, staring at me. "So, you escaped from the kidnapper?" she asked, unimpressed. I nodded, not wanting to talk about it. I hadn't even talked to the police yet, "You're pretty lucky." she commented moving back to her original seat. She wasn't being mean, which was a surprise. She had tortured Beverly Marsh for months now, all because Henry spread a false rumor that she slept with him. That had been one of our first fights, I had taken up for her. Henry didn't like to be questioned, which was obvious now. 

The day swirled by, without interruption. The Bower's gang didn't even notice me, I don't think they knew I was back in school. Which was a relief, maybe they thought I had moved away. I wish, if only Penny could come with me. I felt a pang of abandon, I missed him still. I made my way out of the school, waving goodbye to the loser gang. They were probably just being friendly since I saved Ben. It was worth it, they were shitheads but nice ones. 

The walk home, I dreaded. It seemed Hell had made its way here, the sun burning my skin no doubt. An engine made me jump, I held my breath. Please don't be, I turned and it was. Belch's car roared behind me, and to my surprise Henry was behind the wheel. My eyes were wide, Belch never let Henry drive his baby. I couldn't move, it was like my feet were cemented in the ground. He pulled up to me, "Get in." he said smirking. I didn't move, I couldn't even breathe. He opened the door and grabbed me, I tried to fight against him. Then, I felt cold metal against my throat. I froze, "Get in the car, I said." he growled out. He followed me, and slammed the door behind me. 

"Where are we going?" I knitted my hands together, feeling sick. "We're gonna take a trip to where it all started." he drummed the steering wheel, the Quarry. Where we had our first date, where "it all started". I shivered, he was insane. He had finally snapped, and I suddenly wished I had more time. I wish that I had the self esteem at the time to not date him, if only Pennywise had come sooner. My life felt like a plot, I couldn't catch a break. I couldn't get away from Bower's, or his stupid ass gang. I was quiet, and I couldn't fight anymore. 

If I weren't meant to die, wouldn't someone intervene? This wouldn't keep happening, this couldn't keep happening. "You're awful quiet, this isn't a lover's escape." Henry broke the silence, I just swallowed and licked my dry lips. "I'm gonna carve you up real good, write my initials in you. No one will want you after that." he said in a sing song voice, I was going to throw up. "I'm going to puke." I said, the cotton feeling in my throat rising. He looked over at me, almost to see if I was lying. Apparently, my face showed how serious I was. "If you throw up in this car, Belch will beat the shit out of you." he promised, I held it in. Clasping my hand over my mouth, until we pulled up. 

I whipped the door open, I dry heaved against the ground. Nothing coming up, almost as if my body had given up to. Henry stared at me, his eyes conveying insanity. He was looking around, the knife gripped hard in his hands. "If you think, I'm going to let you hurt me, you're wrong." I finally said, confident. He raised an eyebrow, "I don't know what that guy has done to you but, you need to learn your place again." he grabbed his crotch. The obscene motion making me want to vomit all over again, Henry had tried to force me many times to have sex with him. I always talked him out of it, and now I didn't think he'd take no for an answer. 

I turned, not letting him talk. I ran through woods, having deja vu of when I ran with Ben. My first act of defiance, the mistake that let me be with Pennywise. "You stupid bitch, I also have something else." Henry yelled from behind me, shots rang out. They hit the trees near me, he had a gun. Probably, his dad's gun who didn't know it was missing. I panted while hiding behind a nearby tree, I needed to catch my breath. My lungs were screaming, and I could hear Henry close behind me. "Fuck." I mumbled out, taking off running again. This time the bullet whizzed so close to my face that I saw my life flash before my eyes, and my ears rang. 

"Pennywise!" I screamed out, I was so terrified. What if he couldn't hear me? What if he couldn't see me? "Pennywise, please!" I cried out, and then I was tackled. My face scraped against the branches, and we tumbled. My mind spun, and then we stopped I groaned. He rolled over, and I realized the gun wasn't in his hand. I searched the ground for it, it lay a few meters away. I crawled to my knees, and quickly went for it. "No you don't slut!" Henry growled, grabbing my ankle. He yanked me back, I kicked at him but it didn't stop him. A animistic growl scared both of us, my eyes shot up. Pennywise stood a few feet behind Henry, his eyes glowing red. His teeth were sharp against his lip, and his claws were out. I could feel the vibrations from here, he was pissed. 

Henry exchanged looks from him to me, and then the realization hit. The boy rolled, grabbing my hair in one swift motion. I yelped as I was yanked against his chest, the cold metal of the knife pressed against my throat. My eyes flicked to Pennywise, he seemed unsure. His eyes looking at the piece of metal, there was no sort of mind magic he could do to get me out. It would only make Henry react violently, "Please, don't-" I whimpered out tears in my eyes. "Shut up." Henry gritted out, "Is she what you want? She's not worth the shit that comes out of your ass." Henry directed his words towards the monster. 

Pennywise tried to step forward, the blade bit into my neck. I yelped out, and Penny's nose flared. He could smell it, I knew he could. "You come any closer you fuck, and I'll kill her." he motioned to the knife. "What the fuck do you want, Henry?" I spit out, feeling my neck move against the blade. He laughed, sounding like a maniac. "It's always been you. You've always been an obedient girl, until, him." Henry pointed the knife at the man she had fallen for, almost out of reflex. 

I took the time to take action, I elbowed Henry back in the ribs. He fell back on his hands, I sprang forward. Reaching for Penny, he reached his hand to me. I felt pain, and I looked down. Henry's knife was through my stomach, the blade bloody. I blinked, shock setting over my body. I looked at Pennywise who just looked as shocked as me, I slumped forward. Tears in my eyes, I collapsed. I held the spot tight, blood blossoming from the wound. I felt as if I knew this would happen, as if I had been waiting a thousand years for this to happen. I blinked, my eyes getting heavy. "Penny?" I mumbled, blood coating my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly, know where the ultimatum for this story will be and I'm sad. 
> 
> Happy Reading!   
> ~DS


	8. Could this be the End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Static Buzz-

Penny caught me by my armpits, I let out a high pitch whine as the pain shot through my body. "God damn, it hurts so much." I whimpered, clutching tightly onto the man's shirt. "I know baby, please, just hang on." he was looking around wildly, the creature unsure of what to do. For the first time in centuries, he was unsure of what to do. I could feel my eyes getting heavy, I could taste the blood. It made me want to retch, the taste of pennies. "The hospital." I murmured, struggling to keep my eyes open, he didn't ask questions and ran. He held me tight as to not sling me around, I had lost a lot of blood. 

It sounded like rushing water in my ears, and I could only faintly make out sound. I shivered, it was so cold. I was loosing my grip, my strength draining quickly. Penny sniffed the air, and looked down at me. "You're dying." he hadn't processed this, he had forgotten how fragile I was. He didn't know how to deal with this, he never gave a shit about anyone before. He wasn't even sure what emotions he was feeling, just that he felt empty. My blood was staining his light shirt, it would never come out. I heard mumbles, loud mumbles. The lights were so bright, someone was lifting me. I cried out, the wound tearing. Black blood poured from the new torn area, "Be careful!" Penny screamed at them. I could tell he was trying to control his anger, I blinked. 

"I-I think I'm going to pass out." I quietly stated, the doctor lightly smacked my face. "Stay with us sweetheart, don't go to sleep." he protested as my eyes became heavier, the effort leaving me. "She's fading fast. Get the paddles ready just in case." the doctor yelled at the nurses, they were hustling. "Promise you won't leave me." I whispered to Penny who was standing so close, I could see him shaking. "Promise?" he questioned, and I couldn't help the bubble of laughter that erupted from my lips. "It means something that you don't break. You keep it." I explained to my best ability, "I promise." he whispered squeezing my hand three times. 

I closed my eyes, and I was swept away by darkness. It was a wave I couldn't get off of, I was drowning. I couldn't break the surface, I was going to suffocate. I could see my body on the table, they ripped my overalls off. The shirt ripping next, and I was in nothing. I wanted to cover myself up, I didn't want to be naked. I could heard Penny just repeating over and over, that he promised he wouldn't leave. That I couldn't leave either, he needed me. The creature just stared at my body, I wanted to yell at him to snap out of it. To tell them my story. To tell everyone Henry did this, to make him pay for this. 

God, can't you see me? I'm screaming. I can't go yet, there's so much I haven't done. I wanted to live so badly, and I couldn't lose like this. I screamed, the sound making my ears pop. My eyes flew open, I was back in my body. I blinked hard, everything burned. "We got a heartbeat, transfer her to emergency surgery." the doctor yelled, and I was wheeled away. Penny fought against the nursing staff but they restrained him, and I felt suddenly alone. 

I awoke to beeping, I groaned pain in my stomach returning. "Honey, you're awake." my mom kissed my hand, and caressed my cheek. How could this happen so suddenly? What had happened? "Mom, what's going on?" I asked, looking over the room. It was dark, and I felt the air was heavy. "Honey, you were attacked. You've been out for days." her eyes wide with fresh tears, I felt bad for her. Within a month's time I had been missing, and now I was stabbed. My mouth was dry, she handed me the glass. I drank it all in one fast gulp, feeling better. I sighed, resting my head back. "Your boyfriend hasn't left your side this whole time." my mom whispered, a small smile dancing on her lips. 

I groaned, of course Penny hadn't left. He was clingy, and I loved him. I loved a psycho, a psycho who saved my life more than I could count. "He's told us that, Henry Bower's did this? He kidnapped you, and he hurt you." she gripped my hand hard, the anger clear on her face. I nodded, glad he had done all the talking. She shook her head, "I knew he was bad news, when you started dating him-" she sighed, wiping away tears. "I'm sorry ma." I apologized, my eyes watering. 

"Oh honey don't be sorry." she kissed my hand again, "I need to tell the doctor you're awake." she stood. She watched me as she left, probably afraid I'll die if she leaves. I felt his presence before I saw him, "Hey Penny." I called. He emerged from the corner, his face in a deep frown. "I thought I had lost you, little one." his eyes flashed blue, I grinned. "You can't get rid of me that easily." I teased, he glared at me. "It's not funny." he growled, marching forward. His face was inches from mine, I clasped my hand to his cheek. "For a clown, you don't take jokes well." I kissed him. 

The butterflies soared, and took off. Coming out of my ears, my eyes, everywhere. He released me, his eyes burning orange. "Don't ever leave me." I rubbed his cheek, he grinned. "Never ever, Pennywise will always take care of you." he promised, talking in third person. I rolled my eyes, he was like a giant baby. However, he was my giant baby. 

 

According to the police, Henry plead guilty. The constant abuse from his dad causing him to go over the edge, they had found the sheriff's body in the house. His throat slit, and laying in his chair. One count of manslaughter, premeditated murder, intent to harm, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder, and kidnapping. He was going to be locked away for a long time, and I found comfort in that. I watched from my hospital bed, tears of joy running down my face. Pennywise licked them away, and I made a grossed out noise. "You are safe, and you're mine forever." he rubbed my knuckles, watching the skin pull back. I kissed his forehead, I could finally be at peace. I lay my head on his chest, and for once the future was clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked the story! 
> 
> I'm sorry if it ended abruptly but it ended just how I wanted it to! :) 
> 
> I do take requests so if you have any in mind, just comment below! 
> 
> Thank you <3   
> ~DS

**Author's Note:**

> I was having some serious writer's block with the IT fandom.   
> I decided to write something a little different, to give Pennywise some mortality. 
> 
> I've been in a slump, and I know that this topic will hit a lot of people at home. 
> 
> Happy Reading!   
> ~DS


End file.
